fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
RPPC03
Yuki no purinsesu! Watashi no atarashī yūjin wa purikyua?! (雪のプリンセス！私の新しい友人はプリキュア?! "The Princess of snow! My new friend is a Precure!?") Is the third episode of the series Royalty Princess Precure Synopsis The episode begins with Tai hug his old brother then Tai introduce the boy as Tei Matsuda,her twin. Yumi introduce herself for Tei so a girl appears, She question why they (Tai and Yumi) are going here, Yumi lie saying they had lost walking through Academy, The girl ask who is the boy and Tai say the boy is her brother. The girl said it was for them to get back to the Academy and for the boy to leave the Academy because it was made just for girls. After the girls leave the place, Yumi question about who is the girl Tai answer she is the president of the student council, Rika Sato,Yumi seen Rika speak with penguin, Tai question herself if she was crazy and Peach say the Penguin was called "Frozen" and who was a friend of her and Lily,Yumi question if she also is a pretty cure Lily say of don't know. So,Yumi say who is ask for Rika if she is a pretty cure,when Yumi ask it for Rika,Rika question if she is crazy and go away. Tai ask for Yumi how was it, Yumi say nothing good, then they four sighs, and the camera focus in Rika,how stop of walk,sigh and continue walking. Rika go to the park and sit in a seat, Tei ask for Rika if he can sit next to her,Rika say yes and move away for him can set,Tei thanks and offers a ice cream for she,Rika accept the ice cream and Rika said the recognized him, Tei smile for her and he said thanks for remember him, what makes Rika blush. Tei say it seems like a snow princess, and Rika ask why him think this, Tei said he did not know and she just seemed it,so Tei get up and go away. Rika think about like a Snow princess. Yumi and Peach playing Patty Cake and Tai and Lily appears saying that a Sakebot terrorizing the city,the girls go to the Sakebot and transform into pretty cure but Rika are behind a tree and see they transforming. Love asked how is he (Zotsu) and the man controlling the Sakebot introduce herself of Zotsu, Twinkle say that no matter who it is they would not lose . Twinkle and Love start to fight with Sakebot but the two are without harmony and when Twinkle and Love almost lost Rika protect them, Love say for her to run because it was dangerous to stay there but Rika say for Yumi do not worry because she would be fine and ask for Frozen a Crystal Perfume to transform. Rika becomes a pretty cure naming herself of Cure Breeze for the first time and battles with tho Sakebot and defeats it with Ice Blizzard. Frustrated, Zotsu leaves. Yumi and Tai appears follow Rika and Rika questions why they follow her, Yumi say it's because they wanted to know if Rika wanted to be their friend, Rika say yes and Yumi say her first catchphrases. Major Events *Rika makes her first appears. *Frozen makes him first appears. *Rika seen Yumi and Tai transformed into pretty cures. *Rika transform into Cure Breeze for the first time. *Rika perform for the first time the attack Ice Blizzard. *It is see a new double transformation. Characters *Yumi Airashi *Tai Matsuda *Rika Sato Mascot *Peach *Lily *Frozen Villan *Zotsu *Sakebot Other *Tai Matsuda Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Royalty Princess Precure Episodes